


(AntiHero) Victory

by EsculentEvil



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Bondage, Light BDSM, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Prompt Fic, Rope Bondage, Smut, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:35:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29665989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EsculentEvil/pseuds/EsculentEvil
Summary: ((Inspired by@nuttynutcycle‘sPrompt 81))“To the victor belongs the spoils, huh?”
Relationships: AntiHero - Relationship, Antisepticeye/Jackieboy Man (Jacksepticeye Power Hour), Ego Shipping - Relationship, Jackieboy-man/Antisepticeye
Kudos: 7





	(AntiHero) Victory

“ _To the victor belongs the spoils_ , huh?”

Anti gasps as Jackie thrusts into him again, forcing his bound body forward and against the ropes tightly wrapped around him. They’re from a trap, a net, and held together by a central knot currently enveloped by Jackie’s large hand.

But that’s not the only thing the hero’s hand is holding.

A pitched whine escapes the daemon’s throat, followed by a pant, as his length is squeezed harshly by Jackie’s hand. The grasp is accented by the net’s rope, which is roughly rubbing Anti pretty much everywhere, and raises his arousal to the point that he’s trembling in his hero’s arms and just about to explode.

He can feel Jackie grinning into his rope-worn skin.

“I think I like this rule.”

**Author's Note:**

> I... I just really liked the possessive hero concept, ok? >///<


End file.
